Narco-Toon Reaction
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-series. Acme Acres is at a high point and Perfect Prep at a low point, but what happens when Roderick and Rhubella Rat decide that they want to make their rival school suffer even worse than they're suffering? What lengths will they go to, and what evil will they prove themselves to be capable of?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, everybody! I'm now making another story for Tiny Toon Adventures. A three chapter one. But this is going to be my first M-Rated one, as it goes into a gripping, dark and serious story of much suspense and danger. But in a good, readable way, mind you. See, in Acme Loo, things are going beautifully. But this ends when Roderick and Rhubella Rat think up their latest of schemes. One which they mean to use to get back at Acme Loo for all the times they stopped or humiliated them despite how rich they were and how good they were at lying and cheating, in addition to finally proving Perfecto Prep is the best at not only sports, but as a school in general. Especially when compared to what they see as Acme Losers, but are in reality far better toons than either of them or any member of Perfecto Prep will ever be. Anyway, the way in which they do this is something so wicked, evil and reprehensible that even Montana Max, Arnold The Pit Bull, Little Beeper and Sweetie Pie will not stand for it. And that is really saying something. What could possibly be so dark and heinous? Read and see for yourself.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place five months after the series finale of Tiny Toon Adventures. That means all episodes, specials and, if they're counted as part of the canon TTA continuity, comic books featuring TTA, as well.

I was inspired to write this story by two things. # 1 was those numerous "Meth: Not Even Once" memes online, which were funny but also delivered an important, serious message about how dangerous and life destroying(both figuratively and literally)methamphetamine is. # 2 was a very special, dark and gripping episode of Captain Planet And The Planeteers titled "Mind Pollution". Ironically enough, Fifi La Fume, the most popular character in TTA, has the same voice actor as Linka, the Planeteer who "Mind Pollution" was most focused around.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Narco-Toon Reaction

Chapter 1-Dirty Rat Drugs

A lovely day at Acme Loonversity was, sadly enough, not to remain that way. While those who were known for good grades were as adept as ever, and those who previously had lesser grades had now improved immensely, plus there wasn't quite as much bickering among known rivals or enemies as their used to be, the problem for Acme Loo was not in the place, but rather at Perfecto Prep. See, Roderick and Rhubella Rat had been steamed for quite some time, and especially since, besides all the times Acme Loo, Babs and Buster Bunny(no relation)or any of the other students there, had shown them what for one way or the other, at one time or another and bruised their egos, guess what had been happening as of late? For the last five months, all of Acme Loo's students had been beating them at sports, getting better overall grades than they did at their school, or any student at Perfecto Prep did, for that matter, and had been outdoing them in essentially every way they possibly could, right down to how Mary Melody, Fifi La Fume, Shirley McLoon and the aforementioned Babs Bunny had each found a different way to make themselves look so beautiful that even at her prettiest Rhubella would look hideous when she was compared to any one of them. And as a bonus, the likes of Furrball and Calamity Coyote had been having much better luck, with the former finally finding a home, and become far, far more popular, even to those who they were previously enemies with, than they were before. Roderick, meanwhile, had become increasingly loathed, even by other Perfecto Prep members, and his luck was, to put it lightly, not up to snuff these days.

Needless to say, both rats were extremely pissed off, especially since they only had each other to trust, rely on and turn to right now, given Rhubella's reputation and popularity were just about the same as Roderick's were at this moment, and neither was going to take this lying down at all. Indeed, both had, one night when it was just Roderick and Rhubella together, decided that enough was enough and it was time to rain vengeance down on Acme Loo, especially their all too well known rabbit rivals. So they got under the covers with a flashlight and talked things out while concealed on their own bed. Roderick said: "My God, am I ever so fucking tired of all of this bullshit! The Acme Losers are on a higher level of status, popularity and talent than us, and this shouldn't even be remotely possible!" "I couldn't agree more, dammit!" Rhubella replied to her boyfriend. "We've got to do something about this, and we have to make sure that it sticks!" "But what can we do? Destroying their images and/or reputations is out of the question at this point, and I think they could tell when any old fashioned tricks, traps and pranks were coming their way by now." Roderick put in. "True enough," Rhubella said, "but one thing we haven't at all thought about for some time could very well be the answer."

"Go on…" Roderick said, sounding interested upon hearing this. Rhubella then clarified her plan: "As you know, prior to that bitch Babs going to painful lengths galore to make us stop, you and I liked to smoke. Though we both made it clear we're never going to do that again after we found out of the harmful effects, what if we could use those same harmful effects, not just of tobacco, but of all kinds of drugs, to our advantage?" "This is sounding good. Keep talking, I'm all ears…" Roderick said, grinning. Rhubella grinned back and continued: "See, we're still rich as can be despite how our status is at an all time low. That means we can buy every sort of drug there is, or at least close to that, anyway, and find a way to have it put into the food and/or drink of the Acme Losers, especially since we're good at cheating, so we know how to sneak things all too well even at a time when we're at such a nadir as this!" "Oh, my God! So you're saying we should, since we can't ruin their reputations or new status, we should simply settle for ruining the health and lives of them, and possibly ending the latter!" Roderick realized. "Precisely, though we'll obviously have to make sure there's no way we can be connected to this perfect crime." the reply from Rhubella came out as.

"That's the best plan I've ever heard! I love the idea! So how do we do this?" Rhubella explained all that needed explaining to him, and the next day, they went to a drug factory dressed in labcoats, stating they were scientists who wished to buy the various drugs at this place to run a series of tests and studies on. They paid a hefty price in order for this to happen, even though the lie they told was bought, as they always brought plenty of money before going anywhere, and as soon as they had their drugs, all of them in bags, they made their way to a special hideout that the two of them had built earlier in the day. A treehouse hideout, to be exact. Once in there, they got out their drug bags and Roderick said: "Okay, so right here, we've got a bag of a different drug each. We both know we're obviously going to turn these to powder, with the exception of the liquid alcohol, of course, and put it into the food or drink of an Acme Loser each, but who gets who?" "Ah, I'm glad you asked!" Rhubella said. "I've got stickers for names which I brought into this treehouse after we'd built it and before we went to that factory, and a pen, which I'd also brought here at the same time as the stickers! So it'll be only too easy to name which of these is reserved for who! Let's divide 'em up!"

So they made each drug be a few inches away from another, and as soon as each bag(or bottle, in the case of the alcohol)was lined up in front of them, Rhubella began taking off her stickers and writing down a name on each of them, invariably ending it with placing it on the drug meant for the one with that name and going onto making her next one. "It's going to be the cocaine for Buster Bunny." she said. "Okay, good so far, especially since I hate him the most, and he likes soda so much. So let's give him some coke!" Roderick said, with both of them very loudly laughing and Rhubella continuing on. "We've also got the heroin for my archenemy and most hated rival, Babs Bunny, and given she likes to say she's a heroine, it's only too fitting I'd have it this way!" Both of them laughed again, and Rhubella kept on going: "Then there's the marijuana for Furrball, the methamphetamine for Calamity Coyote, the tobacco/nicotine, which, ironically, we used to indulge in lots of, for Dizzy Devil, the hallucinogens for Shirley McLoon, the Rohypnol for Fifi La Fume, the alcohol for Gogo Dodo and the steroids for Elmyra Duff." It was over by then, and Roderick said: "Perfect planning. Now all we need to do is put these nice old drugs in the proper shape for slipping into the cuisine and beverages of our targets, and those Acme Losers will wish that they'd never met either of us, and that's assuming they survive, after we make our move tomorrow. Although, why did you limit it to only these guys?"

"Come again?" asked Rhubella. Roderick then put in: "How come we aren't aiming to contaminate the bodies and minds of Plucky Duck, Hamton J Pig, Fowlmouth, Montana Max, Little Beeper, Sweetie Pie and Lil' Sneezer?" "Because we can't get EVERYONE who's an Acme Loser addled by drugs!" Rhubella responded. "If we do, then enough suspicion will be aroused through the shock that will ensue so that we'll run a high risk of being found out! Most especially since drugs are not the style of any of them!" "Oh, now I get it. Thanks for helping me understand better." Roderick replied. "Sure thing." Rhubella said. "Now, let's get to work. We both want this to be fully ready for its task by tomorrow morning, and fully concealed until we can find access to the lunches our targets will be having in the cafeteria." So, while leaving all the alcohol(which, just to be precise, consisted of strong, hard liquor in a large bottle)as it was, they took the drugs out of their respective bags, one at a time, so as not to mix anything up, and crushed them into powder which they then put back into their bags and closed the bags of. By the time they were done, they knew it was time to discuss how they'd hide it and keep it hidden until the right moment, and by the time the day was out, they had bought a large suitcase which was just big enough to contain all the bags and the liquor bottle. They went to bed after putting all of their drugs in there, after agreeing to lie when they visited Acme Loo and tell that they were sent by the fans of the students there, who'd gone all the way to Perfecto Prep to order them, even as they were both reluctant to do so, to bring them many a high quality award, all of which would be presented to them at the end of the day by them. Even as the two rats hated them so much, and especially now, they'd been forced and demanded to do this, and figured it was a step forward moving to a higher status than they were currently at.

When they went to Acme Loo the next day, they used this lie and made sure to look huffy and disgruntled enough to make it believable, and also rolled their eyes when the students of the school they hated talked about how happy they were their fans were so good to them like this. It was also believable because the way Perfecto Prep was at such a low point and Acme Loo was at such a high point would make it so those like Roderick and Rhubella Rat were easier to force to do things for others than they would be normally, despite how neither wanted any of it. As soon as they were told by Principal Bugs to wait in the cafeteria until the end of the day, when they'd give out the many awards to students who would go there a second time(as opposed to the usual once for lunch trip there)before going home, they made their way there with the suitcase and, once inside and fully having made sure no one was there but them, high-fived each other, clapped tails and laughed a good, long cackle. Subsequently, they discovered they were in luck when they saw that on the menu today was a special that literally everyone at Acme Loo really liked(found out by them on account of how sometimes they heard the students there saying how much they looked forward to it after a sports game of some kind on certain days).

What was this? Why, it was something which went by the name of Ultra Pizza! This was a pizza with perfect, soft, delicious, chewy dough and crust, tomato sauce of the highest, vine ripened variety with absolute sweetness and flavor, in vast proportions, mozzarella of thick, gooey, delicious, golden-brown and delectable flavor and texture and every single pizza topping there ever was made as good and tasty as it could possibly be made by anyone, with even the anchovies being irresistible and scrumptious enough so that no one would want to lead a trace of them. This was the sort of pizza which even the hardest ones to please would consider to be by far the best pizza in the universe. So not only did they have Ultra Pizza to look forward so, since Principal Bugs had said that they could have it for lunch when it was lunch hour and sit at any of the tables they wanted to, but they knew exactly how they were going to get their drugs to do the dirty work they intended for them, especially since chips and soda, they could see, were had with the pizza in question pretty much invariably, so the alcohol could easily be put into Gogo Dodo's soda, just like the other drugs could easily be put onto a pizza each.

They were elated beyond belief, both saying: "Perfect…" to each other. "This will work like a dream, provided we think up a way to make sure the right pizza gets the right drugs put on it and the soda we fill with liquor is Gogo's." Rhubella told Roderick. "And I think I know just the way, too." Roderick answered. Rhubella looked to him and he said: "Since it's so good, the only way the lunch lady can possibly serve each one a single pizza apiece is to put a name sign into each one for a specific student so there isn't any fighting over any of it. We learned this due to how they talked about it during the days we played them in sports games that it was being served, right down to how the chips and soda going to each student were placed with it, so they'd know whose was whose." "Of course!" Rhubella said. "So we wait for the lunch lady, after she's done that, to leave, and once it's happened and the pizzas and such are left unguarded, we make our move!" They snickered evilly until they heard the door open and stopped, then turned to see the lunch lady come in. "Sorry I'm late." she said. "The traffic today was horrendous on the road I drive on to get here. Roderick Rat? Rhubella Rat? What are you two doing here? I thought you two went to Perfecto Prep." They told her the same lie they'd used to get in here, and that Bugs had told them to wait here until the end of the day, though they'd be allowed Ultra Pizza for lunch, which was being served today.

"I say! That is one dish I must make sure each student is assigned a single sample of to make sure they don't fight over it! But I suppose you know it's good pizza if that is the case. I will make two extra name assigning pizzas for the two of you, since you've been allowed it." "Thank you, lunch lady." both rats said in unison, and they waited patiently. Once she got done, she suddenly had to use the restroom, so she let them know and left. As soon as she was gone, the rats knew it was now or not at all that they'd make their move. Looking about to make fully certain they were alone, they ran over and jumped behind the serving counter of the cafeteria, a second later opening their suitcase and pouring the liquor into the soda near Gogo Dodo's pizza and chips, then pouring each bag of drug powder onto the pizza of the student they were seeing to target with that particular drug. Every time they did, they made sure to spread it around, so all of the powder would easily disappear from sight and seep into the pizza due to how hot it was, given the lunch lady had put in the name stick signs she'd used for this just after they came out of the oven. By the time they were done and had put the empty bags and empty bottle back in their suitcase and closed it up to keep their cover safe, plus looked about to make sure not one trace of their various drug powders or one drop of their liquor was anywhere on the floor, they knew all they had to do was jump back out and go back to where they were sitting.

They did so just before the lunch lady returned, and made certain they had their suitcase with them, as to be fully sure of avoiding any suspicion or detection. Once she returned, she got back behind the counters, and Roderick and Rhubella thought about both what they had to look forward to quietly and contentedly, along with how they'd performed this secret crime so damn perfectly, right down to making it so their drug powder spread about enough to be made to fully vanish from sight and seep in among the pizzas it was put on thanks to their sizzling heat, along with closing up Gogo's soda cup so that no one could tell it had been even touched or opened, let alone poured something into, after it had been opened and the liquor poured in. They also found other ways to pass the time after snapping out of their happy trance, since they had to be on the alert for when it was lunchtime, and when once it was time for lunch, they saw the students of Acme Loo come flooding into the cafeteria, eager for Ultra Pizza along with the chips and soda that came with it(which were both also quite good, but definitely not on par with the Ultra Pizza that was the main entrée here). Roderick placed the suitcase under the table he and Rhubella sat at and they went to get in line. After they and everyone else who was going to get an Ultra Pizza and some chips and soda to go with it had what had been reserved for them as so to prevent any fighting over anything, they all went to their tables and chowed down.

After everyone had eaten, Roderick and Rhubella knew that the drugs in the pizzas and the liquor in Gogo's soda would be kicking in very soon, quickly got going. Roderick grabbed the suitcase and ran along with Rhubella so they made their way out of the school after going from the cafeteria to the hallway to the entrance doors to Acme Loo and didn't stop running until they had gotten to their treehouse hideout. As soon as they were back there and safe inside, they began laughing, cheering and congratulating each other. "We fucking did it, Rhubella!" let loose Roderick. "We sure as hell did, Roderick!" Rhubella cackled. "Way to go! You did your part so perfectly!" "Just as you did yours!" Roderick laughed. "I just think it's a shame we couldn't stick around to see the delightful results of our diabolical, dastardly deed!" "True, but if we did, there would be an excellent chance that we'd get found out, so we had to take off before anyone would start being affected by the drugs and/or someone had a chance to see we were taking off and thus get suspicious about things." "Yeah, but hey, at least by getting away when we did, we've totally ensured life derailment for those Acme Losers, and never being found out by anyone at their shit hole excuse for a school!" Roderick put in. "Let's just rest off that pizza, chip and soda lunch we had for now, though, and look forward to seeing the aftermath of our work tomorrow, or, if we get lucky, later today! Not at Acme Loo, of course, but certainly from what we'll see on the streets down below!" Rhubella smiled. Roderick nodded and they both passed out to sleep off their big lunch and wake up to see the results of what they'd done.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how was this first of chapters for you? Please rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, now for the second chapter! You've seen how Roderick and Rhubella Rat were both more than successful in their scheme and in getting away before they could be noticed as suspects. So now it's time to see the results of what they've done and what it's going to lead to, as well as whether they're going to be found out as the ones who did this or not, and if so, how. What is, indeed, going to happen, and will the victims of this sinister plot survive their unexpected and damaging ordeal? Find out by reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Narco-Toon Reaction

Chapter 2-High And Messed Up

We go to Acme Loo to see what happened to the victims of the drugs in the pizzas(and in Gogo's case, the booze in the soda)moments after the rats had taken off and fled the scene to the treehouse they made their hideout. As you'll recall, Buster was now filled with cocaine, Babs with heroin, Furrball with marijuana, Calamity with meth, Dizzy with tobacco, Shirley with hallucinogens, Fifi with Rohypnol, Elmyra with steroids and Gogo with liquor. After all, none of them were aware of the drugs in their lunch, and therefore, especially given it was one that they were especially fond of, had not left a bit of food or a drop of drink. And, since these were very fast acting drugs, it was not long before the following things were so, all of which were noticed by a very shocked, surprised and confused Plucky, Hamton, Monty, Little Beeper, Fowlmouth, Lil' Sneezer and Mary Melody.

Though all of them had jolted themselves up out of their seats as the drugs that had now entered their otherwise healthy bodies took effect, they were each acting strangely and not in any way like themselves in a different sense.

Buster was a lot more energized than he usually was, but not in a good way. His blood vessels had constricted, thus speeding up his heart rate and also increasing his blood pressure. The heat in his body had also risen, to the point where he was very visibly sweating, and he was a shaking a lot, too.

Babs was having an infection of the lining of her heart along with the valves having much the same fate.

Furrball was suffering from his brain undergoing sudden deficits, despite how he was normally an extremely intelligent cat, albeit one with rotten luck, but this was his worst yet, which was saying a lot. He was also fluctuating from depression, schizophrenia and anxiety, all of them sudden.

Calamity, besides being incredibly wide awake, had a much more rapid and irregular heartbeat right now, as well as a rise in both his body temperature and his blood pressure. His libido and appetite had both gone up, as well. Though under normal circumstances he was well known for his genius mind and impressive as hell brain, these were not normal circumstances, and his usually superb brain was now made to change substantially in the way it was functioning.

Dizzy, besides obviously being filled with a great deal of nicotine, given it was tobacco put in his pizza, had it so all of his organs had been damaged on some level. Worse, his immune system had been harmed, and he was coughing a lot.

Shirley was, predictably, experiencing a great many hallucinations, none of them good, but more than this, she was undergoing uncontrollable paranoia, anxiety and fear, to the point of psychosis. That means she'd pretty much lost contact with reality in full. It was war on her brain, especially with the flashbacks she would have.

Fifi was, unsurprisingly, barely able to keep standing up, as her central nervous system had been depressed considerably and she had been given a vast sedation, with her muscles quite relaxed and her heart rate slowed down. On top of that, her breathing and pulse had also both been slowed, and she was two inches away from being completely unconscious, even if she was not dying, and one step away from not being able to stand erect.

Elmyra now had excessive hair on her face and body, along with, ironically, having lost all of the hair on the top of her head, becoming bald there, and her blood pressure and LDL, or bad cholesterol, had both been given an increase. She even now had a severe acne problem.

Gogo was just plain drunk, but in a way so he was all but incapable of standing up and/or moving about, and running a high risk of puking and/or losing consciousness. His liver had also taken some damage, though thankfully not to a permanent and/or fatal extent, but it was close to the former.

"Oh, my dear God! What's going on here?" asked Hamton. "What can possibly have happened to them?!" "Seriously, they were just fine before eating their pizza, and we ate ours!" Plucky cried out. "So how come we're just fine but they're so badly damaged, each in a different way, just now?" Mary Melody let loose. "Guys, you're just fucking with us, right?" Monty asked them. "Your usual tricks and antics, no doubt thought up by Buster! Yeah, that's it! He's always one for the dirty, sneaky pranks, being the prick that he is! I know more than anyone of that fact, being his arch-foe and archrival! Okay, joke's over! Get back to normal!" But it stayed as it was, and Fowlmouth called out: "LUNCH LADY! What the hell did you fucking put into the pizzas for Buster, Babs, Fifi, Calamity, Elmyra, Gogo, Furrball, Dizzy and Shirley?!" She came running out at how loudly he yelled, and said: "I put in exactly the same things as everyone else's! Why are you asking so frantically and edgily?"

"Because it can't have been the same thing as everyone else, seeing as how they're all in piss-poor shape here!" Sweetie told her. "Seriously, I like it when the others here, especially that Furrball idiot, suffer…BUT NOT IN A WAY SUCH AS THIS!" "Oh, my God! What has been done to them? They look like they're ready to die!" the lunch lady exclaimed. "They could very well be if we don't get them treated fast!" Mary Melody would go. "We have to get them to the nurse ASAP!" "Ironic in Elmyra's case, since she's been a nurse before!" Monty commented. A comment from Hamton came out as: "Seriously? Their lives are on the line and you pick now of all times to make a remark like that?" "Put a sock in it, bacon boy!" Monty shot back, but then all of the ones who weren't addled by drugs saw Arnold The Pit Bull enter the cafeteria.

"Hello, students of Acme Loo! I came in here just now to let you know that, because I'm well aware of the Ultra Pizza special today, you're all going to be put through the workout of your lives tomorrow to make sure you don't pack on any flab because of it, so…" He stopped his talking when he saw one thing he was certainly NOT expecting to see today. Namely, the nine drug victims who had pretty much never been in worse shape in their lives. He was speechless up until Plucky said: "Arnold! You have to help us here! They've all been intoxicated somehow and seem to be just barely clinging to life!" "You're eager to promote perfect health and fitness, ain't you?" Fowlmouth asked. "You're always gloating about how strong you are, aren't you?" spoke Sweetie after that. "Yes, and I know what you're asking me! I don't know what happened to any of them any more than you do, but I don't need another look to tell me they are severely ill and need to be carried to the nurse's office fast! Since there's nine of them, place the six ones with the worst condition in my arms and on my shoulders, and have it so Plucky, Hamton and Mary Melody carry one of each of the three remaining ones! Then we take them to the nurse for their treatment! I may be a bully, and I may like pushing the likes of you about, but I never will allow any kind of bad health, least of all the life threatening type, afflict anyone at all!"

So they obeyed him, and once Arnold had the six he'd be carrying, Furrball, Fifi, Buster, Babs, Calamity and Elmyra, while Plucky carried Gogo, Hamton carried Dizzy and Mary carried Shirley, everyone present in the cafeteria took off to the nurse's office, reaching nurse Granny and, after she gasped in alarm at what she was seeing, informed her of what happened and both that they'd need help and it would have to be found out what was afflicting them, as they'd all been perfectly healthy prior to eating their pizza, chips and soda, and everyone else who ate that lunch was just the way they were before doing so. Granny acknowledged this and put them in a sickbed each, getting to work at once to try and help find out where the mental and physical pain and damage inflicted on them had come from and of course find a way to undo it, especially with how their lives were in danger thanks to all that damage and harm dealt to them. After she closed the door following the ones who weren't being treated leaving, Lil' Sneezer said: "Oh, man. Oh, man. I hope they're going to be okay. AAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOO!" He sneezed one of the huge sneezes he was known for, which everyone jumped back to avoid.

Then he said: "Misters? Ma'ams? Do any of you know if they're going to pull through? How are we going to get to the bottom of this? What can we do? Who would possibly so such a thing as this?" "Sorry, kid, but we're as in the dark about that as you are." Plucky said, with the next instant seeing Monty going: "Yeah, so shut your little mouse mouth up, will ya?" "Okay, first of all, that was entirely uncalled for, and second of all, this is no time for your little antics and loudmouth stunts!" Mary Melody snapped at Monty. "Wait, everyone!" the lunch lady said, prompting everyone to turn to look at her. She then said: "They became the way that they did in the cafeteria, so maybe we should go back there, look around and see if we can find even a small clue, hint or piece of evidence!" "Hey, good thinking!" Hamton complimented. "All right, let's move it! Whoever or whatever caused this to happen has to be found out and made to pay!" let on out Arnold as they all went back to the cafeteria of a lunchroom they'd been in before. Once in there, everyone spread about and looked around.

While it was some time before anyone found anything at all, everyone outside of Plucky was alerted when the duck cried out: "Guys, over here! I found something distinguishing, even if small, that may be the closest thing to a clue of any kind we'll get here!" So everybody ran over to where Plucky was, and he showed them what he had in the palm of his right wing, which was a piece of light brown fur. Neither he nor they knew what it was, at least at first, but then, after Sweetie asked: "Well, Plucky, it's better than nothing, but how exactly can it be a clue?" and in reply, Plucky said: "It's a piece of brown fur which doesn't match any of us with fur, nor any of the ones who got harmed so badly that have fur, given none of the ones mentioned have brown fur. Although, confusingly enough, it seems to be light brown on one side and kind of orange on the…other?" the beans were spilled as Plucky poked the middle and the two colors broke apart, thus showing it was two strands of fur, one light brown, one light orange. "What? It was two of them, one light brown, one orange?" "Who was here who had light brown fur, and who was here who had orange fur?" Lil' Sneezer asked, baffled. "Wait a second…that orange fur is clearly fur, and not Elmyra's hair." Mary Melody said. "And that brown fur is also fur, definitely not a piece of my hair!" Monty put in. "The only two ones who I saw today with that color fur were the two rats, Roderick and Rhubella!" Hamton exclaimed. "They'd come to give us awards from inside of that suitcase after our fans sent them to do it, hadn't they?"

"Wait a second!" Sweetie exclaimed. "Something tells me we've been lied to!" let loose Fowlmouth. "If a piece of fur fell off of each of them and they're nowhere to be seen except for those pieces, and if the ones who are now in critical condition weren't that way until after they'd entered the lunchroom, which the rats were told to wait in for the awards thing at the end of the day by Principal Bugs…" "Then that can only mean that they are the cause of this, and whatever the hell was in that fucking suitcase wasn't awards, and in fact whatever they used to cause what happened to the nine now in the nurse's office!" Plucky determined. "Oh, my God! Those lousy, good for nothing, double crossing, no good, two timing pieces of shit!" Fowlmouth raged. "They did this, and I'm betting our fans never even saw them at any time or in any place at all! Fuck it! MOTHERFUCKING RAT BASTARD AND BITCH!" "Calm the fuck down, Fowlmouth!" spat Monty. "Your ranting and raving won't get us anywhere!" "Neither will your being a prick! Now let's move it!" Mary Melody said. "We have to let nurse Granny know what we've discovered!" put in the lunch lady, at which point Arnold said: "Then let's get back to her office fast, and let it be known what happened to Principal Bugs and the rest of the school after that!" Arnold said, an instant later running for nurse Granny's office along with the others, Plucky making sure to keep his two pieces of fur safe in his hand as so not to lose the vital evidence they'd found.

As soon as they were at the nurse's office, though for obvious reasons Little Beeper had gotten there quite a bit before everyone else, they waited for her to come out of the door, even if it was quite a bit of time, given what she had to deal with. Once she did come out, though, she'd say: "My, my! You're all still here? Granted, you're concerned about this like I am, but even so, I'm surprised!" "Actually, we went into the lunchroom to try and find any clues to what might be happening, and you wouldn't believe what Plucky here found!" Hamton put in. "Come again?" let out Granny, at which point Plucky spoke: "See, I found a strand of fur. Two, actually, and as one is light brown and the other is orange, me and the others here came to the conclusion they're pieces of hair that fell off of Roderick and Rhubella Rat, one each! And, since the rats were in the cafeteria before the ones who are now sick were, plus we learned from the lunch lady here that she was late for her job today while getting our Ultra Pizzas, indicating they were there before her, not to mention how they must have taken off to not be there now…" "Oh, my dear God!" Granny exclaimed. "They're the ones who did this!" "Yeah, the whole awards thing was a lie on their part to cover up their true intentions!" Fowlmouth told her.

"Well, interesting you should tell me such a revealing, shocking and horrifying fact as that now," Granny informed them, "for I came out here to look for where you might be, due to wanting to let you know I have good news and bad news about this matter!" "Go on…" Mary said, and Granny told them: "The good news is, I've managed to both find out what happened to the nine in my care and give them special medicines which allow them to stay alive and have a fighting chance of surviving and recovering from this. But the bad news is, while this is indeed true, the way that their bodies got damaged, combined with the medicines given to them to help their conditions being of the material and design they are, made it so I had to put them onto some special life support beds, which thankfully I was able to gather up the materials, parts and pieces for and put together, then plug into the machine and heart rate monitor combinations that I made to go with and connect to those life support beds. That means that, if their recovery is disrupted in any way before they've healed enough to at least be weak but not dying and recovered enough to get back to normal provided they take it easy, especially in a way that damages any part of the machines and beds, they will die in seconds."

Everyone opened their eyes widely, and, once they were able to speak again, Hamton spoke for everyone by going: "Good God…I hope you've got them safe in there and intend to lock the door and windows so there's no chance whatsoever they'll be killed!" "Believe me, in the part of my office their beds are in, the room in which they were taken by me and those beds and machines got built for them, I've locked the door to it and closed the window completely. I only have this frontal part of my office open now, and that's for just in case it's needed. So it's very likely they will survive and recover, especially since the medicines I gave them are fast acting and fast adjusting. However, it was no easy task finding the right ones for the right students, and especially after finding out what had caused this to happen to them. Which I'll now reveal to you." Granny said. "Tell us, quickly. We must know!" Arnold let out. Granny spoke: "I found out during my treating of them and managing to save them from what could have resulted in death and/or permanent damage just in time that their current conditions stem from how they have been dosed up with various drugs. Though now we know that those drugs have to have been put on their pizzas by those two rats, with the exception of Gogo, who got the liquor put into his soda, and it was enough to get him drunk to the point of almost being comatose, but for the others, the drugs were on their pizza and made to be invisible, so they wouldn't know."

"DRUGS?!" cried out everyone in front of her(except for Little Beeper, since he never talked and Little Beeper just screeched while opening his eyes as widely as everyone else)at the same time, and Granny said: "I'm afraid so. To be precise, Buster is full of cocaine, Babs is filled with heroin, Fifi has been dosed up on Rohypnol, Dizzy is chock full of tobacco and nicotine, Shirley is loaded with hallucinogens, Elmyra has been loaded with steroids, Furrball has been filled up with marijuana and Calamity is filled up with methamphetamine. I just thank God we were able to save them from being killed while we had the chance, and even so, they've got a long, difficult road to recovery and battle against what has happened to them ahead. All of them. Fortunately, they are completely safe, and will be better in due time, and furthermore, they are all asleep, and therefore feeling no pain. Let's hope it remains that way until they're well enough to be conscious without feeling like hell." The others nodded, and Arnold then said: "Okay, since we now know what we must and so does Granny, let's go find those dirty rats and teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" "Yeah! I can't wait to make them pay for what they've done, and especially since Shirley was one of the ones they did it to!" Plucky let out. "You and me both, and that this happened to Fifi along with the other eight only makes it all the worse!" Hamton told him. They all took off, except for Granny and the lunch lady, the latter of whom decided to stay and wait for any further good news from Granny, since she felt guilty about unwittingly giving them the pizza which had been contaminated with the poisons, telling this to Granny, who granted her permission for it.

While they were on their way to exit Acme Loo and look for the rats, who they knew had to have gone far from the school by now, they informed Principal Bugs of everything they'd all found out, and, after feeling aghast and speechless for a few moments, Bugs announced the truth to the school, and the ones who'd first revealed it to him went out of Acme Loo and, once a good six feet away from even the entrance stairway of the place, they got going with discussing a plan of how they would track down the two dirty rats who'd done this and how they would see them both brought the fuck to justice in one way or the other for their deplorable deed. Once said plan was completed, settled and set straight, they all split up to look for the rats while also informing any and all cops they happened across of what had happened and who had done it, as well as the way they were on a search for them. Invariably, this resulted in said cops getting on the fucking case themselves and trying to figure out where the hell that rat bastard and rat bitch could be at this moment.

All right, now that we've seen the side of this story that's from the point of view of the nine victims and the ones who found out what caused all of this, we move to what was going on with the two villainous culprits all the while. Right to the treehouse where the rats who were of course behind all of this had fallen asleep. Once Roderick and Rhubella Rat had awoken, after a good, long sleep which ended now, at a time just after they'd been found out back at Acme Loo, they knew that the drugs had to have done their work by now. Additionally, they were unaware that either of them had lost any fur and thus left a clue which led to their being found out, plus had fully digested the pizza, chips and soda they'd eaten, and so were, after waking up in full, which followed a few yawns, stretches and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, eager and excited to both talk about, and, if possible, make worse, their fiendish act of drug-related villainy. After they congratulated, praised and acclaimed each other in numerous ways for how perfectly they had pulled it off and gotten clean away, they talked about anything they might do to add to this if they could do so without being found or caught. After some discussion, they came to a complete agreement.

"Okay, so tonight, when everyone is home and no one is anything other than asleep, we sneak into Acme Loo, find where our victims are and anything we can do to make things go from bad to worse for them and add to their ordeals, we'll do!" Roderick said. "Yes, but quickly, since we also need time to get away and not get caught!" Rhubella answered. They planned it out, and hours later, after keeping themselves occupied and amused within their treehouse, they could see that it was dark enough to make their move. They were still unaware they'd been found out, and especially since, even after seeing and hearing police cars galore go this way and that, they just believed someone else had taken the blame, even if it had been discovered what caused the nine victims to get so badly damaged, and that was if it had. In any case, they snuck their way straight to Acme Loo and managed to get in there via digging through the ground, since the doors and/or windows were all fully locked by now. Their intent, of course, was to dig their way into the office of nurse Granny, since they knew that the students they got drugged up had to have been brought there by now, leave the hole as it was both in the ground outside and, when once it got made, inside, and, as soon as they'd done whatever deed to worsen all this they could, escape out of the hole in question and back to their treehouse.

While they were digging, they could hear some agonized groans, which were coming from the sleeping and recovering students in the part of the nurse's office they were in on those sickbeds. Along with beeps of heart rate monitors, making it clear they had reached the part of the ground under the region of the nurse's office they targeted. "We found it." they whispered as they grinned at each other diabolically. They dug straight up, and soon made a hole in the floor that they hopped out of one at a time. Once inside the room of the office, they were just barely able to see in all the darkness who was who and what was what in terms of, respectively, patients and life support sickbeds. "Okay," whispered Roderick, "clearly they're on life support and just barely clinging to life, given those heart rate monitors and beds with various mechanisms they're in. I can barely make it out in this dark room, but I can still tell what all this is." "Same here." an even lower whisper from Rhubella consisted of. "This means that, provided we can do this quick enough to get it done and then get away, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to get all nine of these Acme Losers out of our lives once and for all!"

"Of course! And we can easily take apart enough of these machines to see them dead in a short period of time!" Roderick whispered. "Sure, we won't rid ourselves of all of them, since it is only nine of them here, but at least it'll be the ones we hate the most, including that bastard of a bunny, Buster, and that bitch of a bunny, Babs!" "You speak the truth!" Rhubella said. "And our lives will be all the better for it, just like theirs will all be over!" They knew they had to make their decision of what order they would kill them in fast, so they swiftly thought it up and shook hands with each other, agreeing that each one would kill a different victim at the same time, and in the specific order they'd decided on. What was this order, and more importantly, would they be able to succeed in their monstrous murder plot, especially since their victims were sound and fast asleep and could do nothing, especially in their current intensive care and critical condition states on these life support beds they were in? Well, this makes for one fine cliffhanger, so I'm now going to stop this chapter here and conclude this intense, gripping, suspenseful and dark tale in the final chapter that is the third one to follow the one you've just read.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this second chapter? Rate and review, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, we come to the third and concluding chapter of this story! Roderick and Rhubella Rat are in the office of nurse Granny after sneaking in there via digging a hole and are intending to, after nearly killing the ones they afflicted with drugs, finish the job. Two victims at a time. Can the victims be saved and survive to see another day, and can these rats pay for their crimes, most especially since they don't know they've been found out as the culprits and intend to get away without leaving a trace after they've done their thing? I know you want to find out, so without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of this three-part fanfic!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Narco-Toon Reaction

Chapter 3-Crime And Punishment

When we last left off, things had gone from bad to worse. After all, the two rats who had gotten the nine students now in life support beds and fast asleep all drugged up to the point of a serious condition which thankfully nurse Granny had stopped from proving fatal were here in the part of nurse Granny's office where those life support beds were, and thus where those students they'd harmed so badly were. And they were intent on seeing all nine of them dead, simply for how, while they certainly couldn't get rid of all the students of Acme Loo, they were at least all too pleased to dispose of nine of them permanently and see to it that Acme Loo would never be the same again. Now, here in that room where we last left off, we see them taking action. Once they looked to their first targets, Roderick said in a whisper: "Okay, Rhubella, let's make this fast and fatal!" and Rhubella replied, "Of course! Adios lethally, Acme Losers!" in a whisper as well. But just as they went in opposite directions to do the first of several two-at-once kills, they got the nasty surprise of their low, filthy lives.

How so? They could hear and see what were unmistakably the sirens of police cars coming right for Acme Loo, and they now could see that, despite what they previously were under the belief of, they had, in fact, been found out somehow and were now being tracked by not only the cops, but, chances were, the non-drugged Acme Loo students, as well. "Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!" Roderick exclaimed aloud. "I can't believe it! Somehow, someway, we got found out as the culprits!" "But what the fucking hell? That's fucking impossible!" cried on out Rhubella. "We got away long before anyone saw anything wrong with the ones we drugged, and we didn't leave so much as an iota of evidence for shit!" "I know! That makes this all the more goddamn baffling, dammit!" Roderick yapped. "We planned everything perfectly! We erased all clues that could possibly link us to the crime! What could possibly have happened?" "We've got to get out of here fast!" Rhubella yelled. "We'll have to just stay satisfied with things as they are and kill these Acme Losers some other time!" "All right, let's just jump back in that hole and dig until we've reached the area of the ground under the tree containing our hideout…." Roderick an instant later started to say, but then both got another huge-ass shocker.

Namely, a bunch of cops running right the fuck into the room region of nurse Granny's office they were in after having flooded into the place and seconds later heard their yells of the sudden shock and panic they were feeling, thereby finding out where they were at this moment. "Okay, you dirty, drug dealing rats! FREEZE!" boomed one of the cops as all of them pointed their guns at Roderick and Rhubella. "Fuck it, this just went from bad to worse!" Rhubella told Roderick, who replied: "Fuckin' A! And we were doing so perfectly before, too! How in God's name did you pigs find us out, anyway?" "It wasn't just us!" one of the cops said. "And you're in no position to be calling us disparaging names like that, by the way." "What the fuck do you pigs mean, it wasn't just you?!" Rhubella snapped, disregarding what the cop had just told Roderick and of course also applied to her without saying so, which she knew and rebuffed. "They mean that we were able to find you out, too, rat bastard and rat bitch!" they heard the voice of Plucky say as he, Mary Melody, Hamton, Sweetie, Little Beeper, Fowlmouth, Lil Sneezer and Monty entered into the room before the police formed a full blockage behind the door they had to see broken down in order to enter and stop the two rats.

"You wanna know how we found you out, and how we got here so quickly after the cops did?" Hamton then said, followed by how Mary let loose: "For the former, we found a piece of fur off of each of you in exactly the spot of the cafeteria that was next to where those you nastily drugged up started reacting to all that vile poison!" "I was the one who found them, and I've got one of each right here!" Plucky added, producing one strand of fur in each hand, which he'd of course kept in his clutches all this time so he'd be able to show them just how the hell they both screwed the fuck up and gave their secret away. "And each one is the exact same color as the one it belongs to! The light brown one is yours, Roderick, and the orange one is your, Rhubella! So it should be no surprise that, once we put the pieces together, we all knew it was you who did this, right down to the lie about the awards bullshit to cover up your true intentions!" "We always full well knew you two were just a couple of rotten cheats, but we didn't think that even the likes of you would sink to something like this!" cried out Fowlmouth. "Anyway, after we looked all over Acme Acres for you and informed any cops we could find, what made the latter, namely, coming in here right after Acme Acres's finest, happen was that, when the police looked for where you might be by trying this school, they signaled us to come there as so we'd remain a group and, if you happened to be there, we could all catch you!"

"And that's just what the hell we goddamn did, too!" let loose Montana Max. "Neither of you have anywhere to run at all, and if you try to jump in that hole, the police here will pump ya both full of lead!" "Indeed, so stay right where you are!" another of the cops ordered. "I just have no way of believing we got found out, and all because we each happened to lose a strand of fur each without even knowing it!" Roderick yelled. "And now, because of a seemingly insignificant and inconsequential thing, we're being cornered by the cops and some of the Acme Losers both at the same time! Christ, the whole plan is going to hell!" Rhubella told Roderick. "Don't I know it?!" Roderick replied in the sort of voice one uses when trying to point out that the obvious has just been stated redundantly. "Oh, you've got that right!" Hamton shouted, in a fit of rage that, to be sure, was not common for him and, in fact, truly uncharacteristic. But this was one of those all too rare instances in which he had been moved to become as angry as he was now. He pointed an index finger straight at the two rats, and kept yelling: "You've gone WAY too far this time, rats! Putting potentially fatal drugs into the food and drink of nine students here at Acme Loo and thus polluting their bodies, minds, souls and lives with those drugs is a new low, even for you!" Then Monty bellowed: "Yeah! I may be an obnoxious, rich, spoiled brat of a mean kid and a cruel, all around nasty, greedy and rotten jerk who tries to antagonize everyone I know, especially Buster, every chance I get, but even I know where to draw the line! And such a thing as this is far, far, far beyond that line!" "Me and Little Beeper are pretty jerky, too, and we do a lot of deplorable and often painful stuff, especially to, respectively, Furrball and Calamity, but like Monty here, we have our standards even so, and this goes well past those standards!" Sweetie spoke for both herself and Little Beeper. "Same thing with me!" Arnold shouted furiously. "I'm vain and a big show off and bully, but I would never drug up anyone even on my worst day!"

"Well said, you four! I'm no saint, either, but this is the sort of thing I will neither stand for nor allow, especially since one of the fucking victims is Shirley, the girl I love!" Plucky told Monty, Sweetie and Little Beeper. Fowlmouth then put in: "Fuck yeah! Couldn't have said it better myself, really! Dad gum it, I've got my flaws, all right, but in no way would I even think about pulling such a stunt as this!" "And if the likes of Monty, Sweetie, Bepper, Arnold, Plucky and Fowlmouth, don't approve at all, then imagine how those such as me, Hamton, Lil Sneezer, Granny and the lunch lady you tricked and lied to feel about it!" Mary spat furiously. "Even if neither Granny nor the lunch lady in question are here right now, since both had to go home at the end of the day, the former was horrified at their condition and shocked to discover what had happened when she did, and the latter feels awful for unwittingly given them those poisoned pizzas!" "Not to mention the entire school now knows of what you did, after we let Principal Bugs know of what he had to be told, which left him feeling foolish and guilty about believing your wicked lie and thus unknowingly giving you the opportunity you needed to do this! He's told everyone in Acme Loo about it! Imagine how they all feel, especially the younger ones! You rats are going up the river, you hear me?!" Mary Melody blasted.

"Oh, they're more than going up the river, you can be sure of that." one of the cops said, and another added: "We are going to L-WOPP them in full! It's the only proportionate penalty for this kind of an atrocity!" "Couldn't agree more!" Plucky spat. "Mark my words, you pieces of fucked up, depraved shit…there is a special place in hell for the likes of you!" "Previously, you were just a couple of stuck up, cheating, dishonest, unlikable snobs!" Hamton told them in a livid tone of voice. "Now you're two heartless, irredeemable monsters who have irrevocably let yourselves be lost to the dark side, and that's coming from a nice guy such as me! You are the kind of criminals which even other criminals despise!" "You can bet your asses that you'll be each other's only friends in the high-security prison you're headed for!" one of the cops let out, before another went: "And it's the kind of high-security prison meant for the worst of the worst, which you've managed to reach the top rank of over the course of one damn day!" "You've both derailed the lives and damaged the physical and mental health of nine Acme Loo students, made it so three good, nice staff are now feeling guilty and gross about themselves, shocked, spooked and scared the other students here and caused the families of the ones you drugged to feel God knows what kind of worry for the ones they care about who you've harmed, as well as shaken Acme Acres with appall and aghast feeling, as well, given the news of this has surely spread by now!" roared a cop. "What do you have to say for yourselves?!" snapped another of the cops.

"We have only one thing to say to you guys…" Rhubella replied, suddenly getting an idea. She leapt towards what just happened to be the life support bed which Elmyra was lying in and yelled: "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" Knowing what she was trying to do, and of course trying to help with it, Roderick leapt into the air and spun himself into the hole in the floor while the initially startled cops now opened fire. But he just barely managed to dodge the bullets and make it into the hole, while Rhubella quickly ripped apart, destroyed and irrevocably damaged Elmyra's life support bed, right before diving into the hole quickly, evading the bullets fired at her once the cops saw how Roderick had distracted them so they'd shoot at him and not at Rhubella due to how their sudden act confused them for a moment, but only marginally. She ran through the tunnel she and Roderick had made with Roderick, going: "Okay, we got really damn lucky that time, but there's no way in hell we'll be that lucky again!" "True!" Roderick told her, "and that is precisely why we need to, once we're out of the hole that's in the ground we dug, we need to keep running until we're in the treehouse that is our hiding place!" "Gotcha!" let out Rhubella, but just as they'd leapt out of the hole and were on the ground where they'd been before digging their way into Acme Loo to attempt their mostly failed task of killing off the nine drugged students they'd victimized, they got one final horrendous surprise for the night.

Specifically, they felt bullets fire into their legs, causing them to scream out in pain as the both of them fell to the ground hard and were unable to get up. They then saw the cops and the students of Acme Loo who'd been with them right in front of them, and Rhubella cried out: "The hell? What the fuck?" "How did you get out here so fast?!" cried out Roderick. Then the police chief said to them: "We were able to realize what you'd done in time to know that you'd likely be out here on the other side in seconds, given you went into a hole that no doubt connected to the hole you dug outside to get into that room in the first place, so we all ran out to where we all knew we'd find the hole in question as so we'd be in front of it before you got out of it, and thus waiting for you!" "And it worked perfectly, despite how you startled us and tried to get away after doing so!" another one of the cops put in. "Don't even bother trying to get up! You're both done and going to jail for the rest of your wretched, filthy-ass lives!" Plucky snapped. "Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it! So close! We were so close!" cried out Roderick. "But at least we managed to see ONE of the drugged Acme Losers dead!" Rhubella said, then she told him and the ones in front of them: "I was able to cause just enough damage to Elmyra's bed to make it so it was damaged and destroyed beyond any kind of repair, and she's doubtlessly died by now!" Everyone opened their eyes widely in shock, and then one of the cops yelled: "You filthy murderer! To think you would kill a helpless victim who you made helpless, and were no doubt intent on killing all of the others, too, even as you'd already sunk low enough with your drug dealing stunt! You and your rat bastard boyfriend were already going to be L-WOPPED! Now, assuming it's possible, you're both going to get a double L-WOPPING in the worst way!"

No one else bothered saying anything, for the cop who'd just spoken those words had summed up everything perfectly. Roderick and Rhubella Rat were both pulled up by the cops and cuffed, then dragged along to the police cars which would take them to the jail where they would spend the rest of their lives. Just to show how defiant, unrepentant and remorseless they were one final time, they flipped off the Acme Loo students who'd helped the cops while they were being loaded into the police cars. All of those students got mad, but turned away, refusing to be affected by them, especially now that neither was ever going to be seen by anyone but a bunch of convicts ever again. After the cops took off with them, they ran back to the part of nurse Granny's office where the drugged students on life support were to find out whether or not Rhubella had been bluffing about killing Elmyra. To their horror, they would find out that, while all of the other drugged students were still alive and asleep, Rhubella Rat had not been bluffing at all and they saw the damages done to Elmyra's life support bed. Along with the flatline upon her heart rate monitoring screen and how, unlike the others, she was not breathing. Even in the dark, it was all too evident. Tears began to form in everyone's eyes, even Monty's and those of Sweetie, for despite how everyone here hated Elmyra, some more than others, they just couldn't condone such a thing as this, and especially in the way it was done.

Weeks later, the eight other drugged Acme Loo students recovered fully and were back to normal, though taking it easy for obvious reasons. By then, all loose ends had been tied up and of course they had been informed of what had happened, how and why. A funeral was held for the deceased Elmyra during those weeks, and Granny and the lunch lady recovered from each of the respective states of anguish they were in, the latter having it happen after the drugged students made it clear they did not hate her and that this wasn't truly her fault, since she wasn't aware of it any more than they were, and both having it happen, though obviously Granny more than the lunch lady, before that happened when they found out the eight surviving victims had recovered completely and were healthy once more. Things got increasingly happy and hopeful during the weeks in question and, with Roderick and Rhubella Rat behind bars forever, life was a whole lot better for the students of Acme Loo. And the ones who had helped the cops had gotten back to their normal selves, though with them either having a better relationship with the ones who'd gotten back to normal than they did previously and vice versa, or being closer than ever to ones they were already close to now that they'd survived and been healthy again. It of course varied and depended on what relationship had been the case with what student beforehand, but I think you can tell which was which, all things considered and known about all these students of Acme Loo. In any event, luck and fate smiled upon the Acme Loo students, some more than others, in due time, and never again would another drug dealing crime like this happen to anyone at Acme Loo or anywhere in Acme Acres, as the cops had, during the weeks that followed the end of the drug crime of the two permanently incarcerated rats, done plenty to make sure there was no way any drug dealing criminal sneaks would be able to make it past the kind of judgment and/or security they'd set up all around Acme Acres. A previously bright future had turned dark, but then it had turned bright again, and this time more than ever, in many respects. Fifi found a true love at long last in the weeks that followed the previous ones(Hamton J Pig, to be exact, who was now much more eager to be her love than before, and she was only too happy about this, and regardless of the fact he was a pig and not a skunk, too), Furrball received many nice gifts from the loving owner he had in his new home due to what an ordeal he'd gone through with being drugged up against his will and under his nose along with the other victims, Fowlmouth finally paid Shirley the respect of not trying to chase her all the time when she was not interested in him, something that both she and Plucky thanked and commended him for, and Plucky and Shirley became boyfriend and girlfriend, this time for real and permanently. Among a great many other things which made it clear that despite the drugged hell it had been through, Acme Acres was now heaven on earth.

THE END

And that's the end of that. Ha, ha! I killed Elmyra! And I did so for two reasons…one, almost every fan of Tiny Toon Adventures hates her, and two, I hate her, too! In any event, though, I hope this story was as gripping, suspenseful and intense for you to read as I meant it to be, and I hope that you liked it, too! I also hope you liked the happy ending that I put in. Please give me ratings and reviews, all!


End file.
